Supernatural Calling
by Jax118
Summary: Tru Calling/Supernatural crossover. After Lillith escapes, Sam sneaks into the morgue holding Dean's body to steal it back. It's during the graveyard shift that he meets the girl working there, a girl with a supernatural calling of her own.
1. Chapter 1

****

XxXxX Chapter One XxXxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Tru Calling.

Sam could feel the bright light receding before he even looked up. He didn't dare look up, not after watching his brother be torn to shreds in front of him. Not after watching as Lillith, in Ruby's host, opened her hand to a blinding light towards him.

It took him all of two seconds to lower his hands from in front of his face, mostly out of curiosity. His face scrunched in confusion as he stood up from his huddled position on the floor. The look on Lillith's borrowed face matched his expression from moments before, until realization mixed with rage stole across his features.

"Back," Lillith commanded, holding her hand out in front of her.

Sam let out a deep breath as he came towards her, his features set as his gaze locked onto hers.

"I said back," Lillith commanded once more, fear creeping into her voice. She watched as Sam knelt down, right in front of her, and picked up Ruby's knife, putting it into his right hand and holding it over his head.

"I don't think so," he murmured, raising the knife higher and bringing it down to where she was standing, ready to send her back to the hell where she had sent his brother.

Lillith could see the glint coming off of the knife as her failed powers were doing nothing to stop Sam's revenge. Thinking quickly she threw her head back, her demonic essence escaping Ruby's useless host as Sam stumbled backwards in surprise. He watched, helplessly, as Lillith's black smoke rushed out of Ruby's mouth and escaped through a vent directly above her, as the body she had been possessing slumped to the ground next to his lifeless brother.

Sam looked down at the bloody remains of his brother, his face twisting in horror and grief. His eyes welled up as he kneeled down next to his body, tenderly taking his head in his hands. "No." He looked down into the lifeless dead eyes staring up at him as his tears began to fall freely. "No. Dean," he coughed out.

"Sam?" Sam's gaze tore away from brother as he looked up, hopeful at the voice that was asking for him. "Sam, oh my god," Bobby muttered, rushing through the doorway of the house in New York that Bobby's ritual had pointed them to.

"Bobby. I can't…What do I do?" Sam gasped out, one of his hands cradling his brother's head as the other clutched tightly onto Bobby.

"She got away, didn't she? Lillith?" Bobby surmised, not even needing an answer. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he looked around, "we have to get out of here, Sam."

"No," Sam growled out, knocking his hand off of his shoulder. "I'm not leaving him," Sam said, crouching back down next to his brother.

Compassion flooded Bobby's eyes as he looked around the house they were in. He could vaguely hear the sirens that he knew were on their way. "Sam, you have to listen to me, alright? When Lillith fled, so did her demonic army, ok? That's an entire neighborhood full of confused people waking up and panicking," Bobby explained to him.

"Why the hell should I care?" Sam spit out.

"Because at least one of those panicked people called the police, Sam. You and I aren't prepared to explain all of this to the cops," Bobby sternly told him. "Now, I mean it, we have to leave right now." Bobby ground out, pulling Sam away from his brother.

"No, not without Dean," Sam told him, jerking out of his grasp. He stood as tall as he could in front of his surrogate father and pointed his finger in Bobby's face. "How can you ask me to leave my brother?" How could you ask me to just leave him here?"

"You think this is any easier for me?" Bobby hissed, knocking Sam's finger out of his face. "Now look, any moment the cops are gonna be here. The same cops that think you and Dean are dead. Yes, they'll find his body. But, they will take it to the morgue, ok?" Bobby reasoned, he calmed down slightly as Sam's features relaxed. "We can get him from there. I promise you that we'll have him back by sun-up," Bobby said, his gaze darting out of the windows at the flashing police lights. "Sam, they're here, we have to go."

"Bobby," Sam sighed out, a new batch of tears blurring his view of the blue and red lights flashing across the living room they were occupying. "I can't just leave him here. He's my brother."

"And he was like a son to me. Just like you are. If I couldn't save him, then the least I can do is save you," Bobby hissed, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling him to the house's backdoor . "Trust me when I say that we'll get his body back."

* * *

"Hey, got a fresh one here," Carl yelled, wheeling a covered gurney into the common room of the morgue. "Is there anybody here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Tru yelled back as she slipped on her white coat. "Hey, Carl. How's the first week going?"

"It's different," Carl told her, stopping the gurney and putting on the brakes. "I really thought it would be the same old kind of pickups before tonight," he told her nodding down at the covered body. "Hey, where's Davis?"

"Uh, yeah, it's just me tonight. I talked Davis into taking the night off," Tru told Carl as she pulled out a tray of utensils. She looked up as Davis entered the crypt, giving him a knowing smile as he stopped in front of them.

"Look, I had a really rough night," Davis said, by way of explanation. He held up his hands, hoping that would placate any questions Tru had for him.

"So rough, in fact, that you thought the morgue would fix it all?" Tru asked with a smile. Her smile grew at Davis' sheepish shrug. "Well, now that you're here, care to take over? Carl was just telling me that this pickup was a bit different."

"I was?" Carl asked, taking a seat away from them in the office and turning on the TV.

"Yeah, you said you thought the job would be the same before tonight," Tru reminded him as she handed a pair of gloves to Davis.

"Oh yeah, well, back in Texas we had animal attacks all the time, but I've never seen a body that torn up," Carl told her, pointing at the sheet covered body in reference.

"Then I guess now's about as good a time as any to take a look," Tru said with a shrug as Davis reached over and pulled the sheet down, folding it over on the body's torso.

Tru looked down at the dried blood pooled across the midsection of the body. "Oh my god," she whispered, handing over a few instruments to Davis. "Carl, did they say what kind of animal did this?"

"Best the cops could guess was a dog," Carl threw over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off of Wheel of Fortune.

"What do you mean, guess?" Tru asked, cutting away at the bloody clothes still covering the body.

Carl hit the mute button and turned around, shrugging his shoulders at her. "By the time I had the body loaded, they still hadn't found the animal responsible."

"So, it's still out there?" Tru asked in disbelief. "Good to know I'll getting a peaceful sleep later on."

"Yeah, well, I think we can rule out a dog," Davis spoke up, his face hunched down next to the body as he pulled away material and bagged it. "These claw marks are far too deep for it to have been any kind of dog or a coyote. I'd be half tempted to say a bear if this wasn't New York City."

"Well, whatever it was, they'll catch it. One of the cops told me that they had every dog catcher in the city on this. It might take a bit, but they'll stop it from attacking anyone else," Carl told them as he turned off the TV. "Look, I'm gonna head back out, call me if you guys need anything."

"Sure thing, see you later," Tru called, her attention on the new corpse in the morgue. "Should I go ahead and get his personal items bagged?" She asked, turning her attention back to Davis.

"Uh, sure, this all seems pretty cut and dry anyways, even without an autopsy," Davis answered, taking off his rubber gloves.

"So then, cause of death…?" Tru began, reaching over him and taking off the necklace resting on his chest. She looked down at it, arching her eyebrow at the little statue hanging from it before putting it into a plastic bag.

"Well, he clearly died of blood loss," Davis said, letting out a deep sigh as he pulled off the ring on his right hand and gave it to Tru. "Look, do you think you can get him tagged and put away? I kinda wanna get a jumpstart on that paperwork," Davis told her.

"I can definitely do all that, but you aren't touching that paperwork. It's your night off. If you're gonna make me take one, then I'm gonna return the favor," Tru said, patting him on the back. She smiled as Davis' face pinched into a frustrated expression as she lead him to the elevators. "If it makes you feel better, I promise that the morgue will be here when you come in tomorrow."

"Yeah, if tomorrow actually gets here," Davis threw over his shoulder as Tru pushed him into the elevator. "Just call me if you need anything, ok?"

"You got it," she told him as the doors slammed shut. She turned back towards the empty corridor, running a quick hand through her hair before walking back towards the crypt. "Ok, now to get Mr. Meaty put away and do that paperwork."

* * *

The morgue was deathly quiet, as Tru leaned over Davis' computer, entering in the files they had been putting off for the last week. "Should I stay or should I go now…" Tru sang to herself, chuckling slightly at the song that was stuck in her head. "If I go there would be trouble…And if I stay it could be double…"

She stopped singing, her attention jumping as someone quickly walked past the office. "Hey, wait. You there," Tru shouted, getting up from the desk and jogging to the doorway. She walked into the hallway as a tall guy stopped in front of her, his back turned to her as he clenched his fist quickly before relaxing his entire body. "Um, can I help you?"

He turned around, his face splotchy as he wiped at his nose. "Uh, yeah, actually." He stopped for a second, trying to regain his voice before speaking again. "My brother's body was brought in here earlier. Dean Winchester?"

Tru nodded her head, doing a mental inventory of the few bodies that had been brought in on her shift before shaking it at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize that name. He could have been brought here before my shift started, or we didn't find any identification and put him down as a John Doe. Are you completely sure he was brought to this morgue?" Tru asked, walking towards him.

"Yeah, this was the morgue they brought him to. If it helps, he was killed by an animal," he told her, his voice strained with emotion.

Tru's eyes softened at the grief this man was going through at the loss of his brother. She remembered when Harrison had died, before he asked her for help, and how lost she felt. "Actually, a body was brought in that matches that cause of death. We didn't find any identification, so you'll have to identify the body before you can fill out the paperwork for the body's removal and to get his personal items." Tru said, wincing at the hurt look that flitted across his features.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll do it," he said, not moving from the spot he was standing at.

"Ok, then. If you just follow me," Tru began, motioning for him to follow her. "Then, we can get this part over with."

"Sure, thanks," he told her, his voice changing to a hollow tone as he walked towards her.

Tru turned back around, leading him into the crypt with her for the ID. "Alright, well, you can take a seat if you want, I just have to get the slab pulled out," she explained to him. Her brow furrowed in sympathy as he ignored her, typing something on his cell phone instead.

She walked over to the recently filled locker and opened it up, pulling out the rolling slab that the body was on. She moved the sheet down away from his face before turning back around to face the body's brother. Her eyes went wide as the first thing to flood her vision was a gun being pointed directly at her. The grieving man in front of her was looking behind her at his brother's body, but still managed to have the gun expertly trained on her. She raised her hands, backing away from the gun wielder and towards the body, "what the hell?"

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," Sam told her as he moved to where his brother's body was laying. He kept the gun pointed at her on the opposite side of where he was standing, her hands up in surrender. "I'm just here to get my brother," he informed her, not even looking up at her.

Tru looked down at the gun's barrel that was pointed at her, vaguely wondering if this was how her mother had felt when that gun had been trained on her all those years ago. She could feel sweat beginning to roll down her forehead as her breathing became shallow.

"Look, I promise that I won't hurt you," Sam told her as he looked up at her with tired eyes. It was bad enough that he had lost his brother tonight and had to steal his body, but now he was scaring the wits out of some innocent girl stuck with the night shift.

"Really, you're not going to hurt me?" She managed to not roll her eyes as the man in front of her nodded his head in the affirmative. "Even if I don't let you take this body?" Tru asked, her voice betraying the bravery she was trying to portray.

Sam's expression turned to one of surprise as he looked up at her, noticing that her eyes were locked on his gun and not him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I cannot and will not let you take this body," Tru repeated to him, trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking.

"Look, I'm really sorry that this all has to go down like this, but you really don't have a choice on me taking him," Sam told her. "He died because of me, and I'm not gonna let some city officials rule out his life and bury him in a shallow grave next to the John Doe's of New York City."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna let some guy with a gun come in here and steal a body. Especially when you could just be some sicko that's here to steal a random body," Tru said, her hands still held up.

"Sam, are you almost done?" They heard coming from his pocket. Sam rolled his eyes as he switched the gun to the other hand and pulled out a cell phone/walkie talkie.

"I am, we'll be down in just a second," he spoke into it, never taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him.

"Don't count on it," Tru said before narrowing her eyes. "I already told you, I'm not going to let you…

__

"Tru"

Tru stopped talking, her eyes tearing away from the gun on her to the body just below her. She looked back up at the man in front of her, his eyes wide as he looked down at his brother's body, his arm going slack enough for the gun to drop to his side. "What the hell…? Did he just…?"

__

"Sam"

Tru looked from the body to the man standing in front of her, her face twisted in shock and surprise. "Did he just say your name too?"

"He's supposed to be dead," Sam answered. They locked gazes before looking back down at the body. Almost instantly, Dean's pale arms shot out and grabbed each of their arms, his eyes opening wide.

__

"I need you. The both of you. Help me!"

Tru looked back up as Sam began to rewind away from her, the image of his shocked face falling away from her as the day restarted.

****

Author's Note: This story was originally posted, but I took it down to revamp it. I actually posted it before the season finale of Supernatural, and I didn't like that the story went so against the actual show. I'm actually really excited to be doing this one story again, and I hope everyone enjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

****

XxXxX Chapter Two XxXxX

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Tru Calling. If I did, then Tru Calling wouldn't have gotten cancelled after one and half seasons.

Tru rushed through the morgue's double doors, already out of breath from her rewind morning. She stopped for a moment to regain her composure before going to the locker from the night before and pulling it open. It wasn't until she saw the empty slab that her tense body relaxed as she re-closed the door.

"This is normal," Tru pep-talked herself as she ran a ragged hand through her hair. "At least for me this is normal. Body asks for help, I rewind to save them. Why is this time different?" She chewed on her thumbnail as she began pacing in front of the now empty cooler.

"Tru?"

Tru jumped out of her musings and spun around, breathing out her relief at the sight of Davis in front of her, a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Tru shot a look of disbelief at Davis before he nodded his head in understanding. "So, I'm guessing we're having a repeat day?"

Tru rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "It's funny you should say we."

Davis tilted his head to the side, his face scrunching up in confusion as Tru ambled up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her into his office. She sat him down in his chair and grabbed the extra stool, sitting down eye to eye with him. "Davis, before I explain, I need to ask you if anybody has come into the morgue today? Anybody strange?"

Davis shook his head his head in the negative and watched as Tru leaned back in relief. "Ok, Tru. What's going on? Did something happen with Jack?"

Tru brushed away the idea as she stood up, rubbing at her tense neck as she spoke with him. "I hate to say this, but Jack would be easy to handle at this point. At least I know what his tricks are. This has me stumped."

"What exactly has you stumped? Come on, Tru, maybe I can help you figure this out," Davis reasoned, giving Tru his full attention.

Tru sat back down in her seat, leaning forward to look Davis in the eye. "It all started last night, when Carl brought in an animal attack victim," Tru explained, retaking her seat in an effort to get everything straightened out. "Right after we finished checking him in, you left…"

"Wait, I left?" Davis interrupted. "Tru, if you're reliving today then why was I here? I'm supposed to have tonight off."

"I wish I could tell you, Davis. You came in a little after the body was brought in and all you told me by way of explanation was that you'd had a bad night," she explained to him.

"But, I have a date tonight," Davis told her. "Ah man, what if it went badly? Should I just go ahead and cancel?"

"Davis, if I wasn't in a panic right now, I'd help you figure your date out, but I really need some help of my own on all of this," she told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She waited until his attention was back on her, his small smile grim before continuing. "Now, you helped me prepare the body and then I made you leave again."

"Ok, got it. What happened next?" Davis asked, motioning her on.

"It was about an hour after you left, I was in the office getting caught up on the paperwork when this guy came into the morgue saying he was the body's brother," Tru recalled, tapping her fingers on her leg as she searched her mind for his name. "Um, Sam. The brother's name was Sam," Tru said, recalling the body using both of their names. "Anyways, I told him that I had to have him identify the body before we continued on with anything. While I was pulling the body out for identification, that Sam guy pulled a gun on me."

"Oh my god," Davis shouted, standing from his seat. "Tru are you ok? Did he shoot you?" Davis asked, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"No, he didn't shoot me. I didn't see him even do it, but when I turned back around I had an eyeful of barrel," she told him. "To tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure he wasn't there to hurt me."

"What makes you think that?" Davis asked incredulous.

"Well, he told me he wouldn't. I mean, as crazy as it sounds he was really only there to steal his brother's body back," Tru said distractedly. "Of course, I started arguing with him."

"So, despite his warnings, you argued with a guy that had a gun." Davis surmised.

"I realize it was stupid, but for all I knew, this guy was some pervert that wanted a dead body that would be missed when the 'real' family came in the next morning. Of course, before the next morning could come, the body asked for help," Tru told him.

"Ok, and you rewound. So, tell me why is this so much more different than usual?" Davis asked.

"Well, normally the asking body only asks me for help," Tru told him. At his blank stare she raised her eyebrows, motioning circles with her hands. "This body asked the both of us for help. Which could very well mean that we both rewound."

Davis narrowed his eyes, trying to follow where she was going before it dawned on him. "Wait, are you sure the body asked you and his brother for help?"

"I'm sure, Davis. He said my name first and then said his brother's name before reaching out and grabbing both of our arms. And it wasn't just a passing thing, Sam heard it and stared at me in shock as he rewound away from me," Tru explained.

"Ok, well, the only way to approach this is to think smart about it. Especially considering that's it possible that Jack's aware of all of this," Davis explained to her. He sat back down at his desk and booted up his computer, clicking into the online records. "Did you happen to get the victim's name?"

Tru looked faraway, immediately recalling first talking to Sam in the hallway.

__

"Um, can I help you?" Tru asked.

Sam turned around, his face splotchy with tears. "Uh, yeah actually. My brother's body was brought in here earlier. Dean Winchester?"

"His name was Dean Winchester," Tru said, taking a seat next to Davis as he typed in the name. "I'm sorry, but that's the only information I managed to get about him."

"We've managed on less information before," Davis reassured her, as he waited for the results to show on the screen. "Ok, bad news is that there are several hits under that name," Davis told her.

Tru looked down the list of Dean Winchesters, scanning their birthdates as she went. "This guy looked like he was in his late twenties, had blondish brown hair and a tattoo near his collarbone." Tru watched as Davis typed in the new information. Her face softened at the diminished results. "I guess that you'll have to go on family history. Our Dean Winchester has a brother named Sam."

Davis nodded his head as he clicked into one of the results, his features softening as he read the page. "I think this is him. Born in Lawrence, Kansas on January 24, 1979. Mother is Mary Winchester, deceased. Father is John Winchester, deceased. Has one brother, Sam Winchester, also born in Lawrence, Kansas on May 2, 1983," Davis read aloud.

"Ok, good, that's gotta be him," Tru stated, getting up from her seat and walking around the desk. "I guess I should go find him, then." Tru gave Davis a small smile before grabbing her coat and walking out of the office.

"Whoa, wait, this can't be him," Davis shouted. He waited while Tru came back into the office before pointing to the information on the computer screen that had caught his attention. Tru looked down at the screen, her eyes widening as the word DECEASED splashed across from the word status.

"Wait, how can that be? This has got to be him," Tru muttered.

"As much as it seems to fit, it's impossible," Davis told her. "This Dean Winchester died on February 21, 2008 with his brother Sam. Some sort of a helicopter accident, so it says," Davis read. "Actually, they died while under arrest."

Tru slumped back into her seat, exhaustion showing on her face. "Ok, so what do I do now? Not only am I not sure where to find this guy, but I think that I had a passenger on my rewind. Where should I go from here if…?"

"She works here, can you help me or not?" Tru heard being shouted in the hallway. She looked over at Davis who shrugged at her quizzical expression before he got up from his seat and walked towards the shouting. She could vaguely make out Carl speaking softly before Davis got to them.

"Sir, can I help you?" Tru heard Davis say as she got up and edged as close to the door as she could.

"I need to speak to the girl that was working here last night…er the girl that's working tonight," he pack peddled to correct himself. "Um, I think her name was something like Faith. No wait, maybe Tru? Yeah, definitely Tru."

Davis looked over his shoulder at his office door before turning back to the panicked man in front of him. "And can I ask what this is about?"

Sam followed Davis' gaze to the office door, his stare lingering at the office for anything to happen. "Sir?" Davis asked again.

"Is she in there?" Sam asked. "Please, I really need to talk to her," he begged. Davis let out a deep breath and nodded his head. "Alright, Carl, would you please give us a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. I was gonna head down to the café for some breakfast anyways." He looked from his boss to the man in front of him and held his hand up to his ear as he walked backwards away from them. "Call me if you need me."

Davis nodded his head and waited until he had left and the double doors shut behind him. "Ok, he's gone. Now, maybe you can tell me what you want with Tru?"

"Davis, I think I can handle it from here," Tru spoke up behind him. Sam looked up at her voice, his face relaxing at the sight of her leaving the office.

"You're Tru, right?" Sam asked, brushing past Davis and walking towards her.

Tru held up her hands, halting him from coming any closer as she remembered the gun that he had been wielding the previous night. "I am. And you would be Sam."

"Ok, so you know who I am?" Sam asked her, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, I do…" Tru began, letting out a deep breath as she turned and took a seat on the old couch behind her. She leaned over on her knees as she thought about how to explain all of this.

"So, this is great," Sam began, his voice clouded with sarcasm. "You do remember me. From last night…" Sam trailed off, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "What the hell is going on?"

"Look, I really wish I knew how to explain what's going on." Tru told him, trying to shake herself out of her stupor.

Sam paced in front of her for a moment, looking back at Davis' nonchalant expression and back at the calm girl in front of him. "I gotta ask, why do I get the feeling that none of this is bizarre to you?"

"What do you mean?" Tru asked, her mind more focused on coming up with an explanation for him rewinding with her than answering his questions.

"What I mean is that my brother was dead and then all of a sudden, he's not and I'm waking up to the morning before. The morning that I've already lived. I mean, this doesn't just happen to…" Sam shouted. He looked over at her, his eyes widening in realization as he pulled a metal flask from his back pocket. He opened it quickly and sprayed her with it's contents.

"Whoa, wait, what the hell?" Tru yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Davis yelled behind him, rushing up to Tru.

Sam's face lightened as he watched his Holy Water just soak into her clothes. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled at him, as Davis handed her a paper towel.

"Dude, I know you told me to wait in the hallway, but I heard yelling so…" Tru heard in from the double doors. She looked away from her wet clothes to see her corpse, standing in the doorway, his face scrunched in confusion as he looked from her to his brother still holding a flask in his hand.

"Dude, did you just throw Holy Water on her?" Dean asked.

"That was Holy Water?" Davis asked in disbelief. "What the hell did you think she was? And what are you supposed to be? Buffy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, completely ignoring his questions as his brother let out a soft chuckle at his expense. "Dean, can you please go back downstairs, I'll be down in just a minute," Sam asked him, not wanting to explain to his brother what was going on.

"And miss this? Pass. Besides, I'd rather stay with you and make sure you don't put a round of rocksalt into this lovely girl next," Dean said, fully entering the morgue. "Besides, you still haven't told me why the morgue was our first stop today." Dean said, not even looking at his brother as he sent a cocky grin in Tru's direction. "You know, white goes see through when it's wet," he said, pointing to her top that was now revealing a pink bra underneath.

"Yes, well, I didn't come into work today expecting to be a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest," Tru explained to him.

"I like her," Dean smiled at his brother. "Maybe we can come back for the stripper pole later on," he said aloud. "Right now, we kinda have to get a move on, because of that thing we have to take care of before I…" Dean began, finishing his statement with his hands.

"Before you what? Die?" Tru asked.

Sam threw his arms in the air, while the smile on Dean's face faded away. "Sam, give me that Holy Water, I'm gonna try this again," he said, his face set in a serious tone. He looked over at his brother's head nudging him towards the door, his eyebrows shooting up. Holding up his hand to Tru and Davis, he grabbed his brother's arm, spinning his around so that their backs were facing Tru and Davis. "Sam, please tell me she isn't the reason we're here."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking back over his shoulder at Tru's curious gaze.

"That girl. Did somebody give you some sort of information that leads you to think she can get me out of my deal?" Dean hissed at him, jabbing a thumb in Tru's direction.

"Excuse me, but what deal?" Tru asked, surprising Dean with how close she had gotten without them noticing.

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned back around, releasing a frustrated breath. "Nobody gave me any information, Dean. But, based on some weird stuff that's going down, I'm pretty sure we're gonna need her to help save you."

****

Author's Note: TA-DA!! Nah, it's not that serious. However, the second chapter is done and up and I hope that everyone likes it. Also, I know for a fact that anybody that reads this story, likes it, is a true Supernatural fan…IS GOING TO TUNE IN TOMORROW NIGHT FOR THE FOURTH SEASON PREMIERE!! Can't wait!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

XxXxX Chapter Three XxXxX

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Tru Calling.

"Ok, wait just a damn minute. Did you just say that you think we're going to need her help to save me?" Dean asked, jabbing his thumb in Tru's direction. He shared an incredulous look between his brother and the two people standing away from them before holding up his hands. "So, does anybody feel up to telling me why?"

Tru let out a deep sigh as she looked down at her still wet shirt. "Look, there's something going on here that seems to be against the grain for all of us, at least that's the feeling I'm getting," she explained. "Before we all go off half-cocked, we need to clear some things up, but I'm not about to do that with my lace peaking through my shirt, so just give me one moment, ok?" She turned from them and walked towards the locker rooms before turning back. "Davis, I'm supposed to meet Harry this morning at the café. Can you please give him a call and tell him that I'm having one of those day?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Tru," Davis called back to her retreating form.

"Wow, she's a bit of a spitfire," Dean laughed at his brother, backhandedly slapping him on the chest. He turned to Davis, his smile fading at the serious look on his face. "That is, in a completely respectable way," he said, clearing his throat.

Davis looked between the two brothers, his face unreadable as he let out a deep sigh. "I have to go to my office for a moment. Don't touch anything, ok?" He waited as both brother's sheepishly nodded at him before turning and walking to his office, closing his door behind him.

Dean watched as Davis shut his door before turning back to his brother. "Alright, Lucy. Start explaining," he said, divulging his full attention.

"Dean, I can't even begin to figure out where to start," Sam began, collapsing on the couch Tru had been sitting on. "I mean, I'm not even sure what's going on."

"Don't give me that, Sam. You wouldn't have dragged me here on my last day if you didn't have some clue about what's going on," Dean informed him. "Something has you freaked."

"Yeah, Dean, you're right, I am freaked out right now," Sam told him, sitting up and leaning on his knees.

"Ok, and you're freaked because…" Dean began, motioning for his brother to fill in the blanks.

Sam dropped his head, shaking it back and forth before looking back up. "Dean…last night…" Sam's voice caught as he choked on his last word.

"Last night, what?" Dean asked, standing in front of him.

Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes so sincere as they bore into Dean that his brother let out an involuntary shiver. "You died."

Dean stared down at his brother, his eyes wide as a number of emotions played across his face. "Hang on, I died?"

"Yeah, Dean. Last night, the hellhounds did their job, only…" Sam informed him, exhaustion and grief flooding his voice.

"No, that's not possible," Dean interrupted him. "Sammy, I'm supposed to die tonight. It's in the deal," he choked out.

"I know that Dean. Do you wanna know how I know that?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"Um, because I'm here in front you? Alive?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, trying not to sound too condescending.

"Actually, no. I know, because last night was tonight," he explained, let out a deep breath at Dean's confused look. He stood, up crouching slightly so that he was eye level with his brother. "Look, this day has already happened, ok? I got to watch as hellhounds ripped you apart," Sam explained. "And I came to this morgue to get your body, but before I could, I'm waking up and the only thing I could think to do was go to the only other person that was there when the day rewound."

"The day rewound?" Dean asked, trying to take everything in. "That's what you're telling me?"

"Yes, it rewound, while Tru and I were standing above you," Sam finished, collapsing back onto the couch.

"She was there with you?" Dean motioned to the doors she had gone through. He rolled his eyes as Sam nodded his head. "Dude, this doesn't sound just a bit familiar to you?"

Sam looked up at his brother, his face scrunched in scrutiny before shrugging. "No, should it?"

"That girl, Tru," Dean began, pointing to where she had walked away. "Is she the Trickster?"

"The Trickster?"

"Yes, Sammy, the Trickster. The bastard that made you watch me die over a hundred times just to teach you some kind of sick lesson," Dean explained to him. He sat down next to his brother, his face softening as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "Look, man, I know you told me that you promised it that we wouldn't come after it, but it's still a Trickster. It's only purpose is to trick."

Sam leaned back fully into the couch, a distracted hand running through his hair as he thought about it. He sat back up, shaking his head. "I don't think this is the same thing, Dean. Tru looked just as freaked out about you asking for help than I probably did."

"Well, maybe that's because…" Dean began. He stopped and looked over at his brother, scrunching his eyes. "Wait, did you just say that I asked for help? How the hell could I do that if I was dead?"

"Like I said before, Dean. I'm not sure what's going on. But, I am sure that Tru was there, and she was freaked about it." Sam told him.

"I was freaked because nobody's ever rewound with me," Tru said, causing both of them to jump. She shot them an amused smile as they stood up from the couch, both of their eyes wide.

"Ok, I can't remember the last time someone snuck up on one of us, let alone both of us at the same time." Dean said to her, as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I didn't really sneak. I think you two were just too into your conversation to notice me," she told them. She walked into the room a little further, snapping her fingers as the silence settled over them. "Um, so, I'm dry now," she said, trying to open up the conversation.

Dean smiled wide as he opened his mouth to quip her statement. "Don't even think about," Sam hissed, causing Dean to snap his mouth shut. Tru's smile grew as she joined them further in the room at the same time that Davis came out of his office.

"Oh, you're changed," he observed.

"Yeah, did you call Harry?" Tru asked.

"That your boyfriend?" Dean spoke up, a lazy grin on his face. Tru looked away from Davis, raising her eyebrow at him.

"He's her brother," Davis answered for her. "And he's wondering which one sticks out for today. Jules Promise or Rowdy Roddy Sniper," Davis read from a scrap of paper, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Oh geez. What did you tell him?" Tru asked.

"Nothing, only that I'd give you the message so you could get back to him as soon as possible," Davis defended himself.

"Davis, those are horse names," Tru told him, rubbing at her temples. "I can't believe he'd try to coerce you into getting the winning ponies for today."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Dean smiled. He shrugged as the attention of all three people in the room shifted to him. "What? It's gotta beat a jinxed rabbit's foot."

"Yeah, if you'll just excuse my brother," Sam began shooting his brother a better behave look, "maybe we can get some things cleared on both of our ends."

"Dude, now you're just setting me up," Dean laughed, his smile fading at the look his brother was giving him. "Yeah, so, what's the story?" He asked, his face missing any previous humor.

"Wait, what about you two?" Tru asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What about us two?" Sam asked.

"Your story?" She inquired.

"What makes you think we have a story?" Sam asked.

"Same reason why you both know that I do. Something weird happened to our normal, and I use that term loosely, routine," she informed them. "Look, I don't mind going first, but this is going to be an even trade off, ok?"

Sam nodded his head as Dean just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, even trade off," he murmured.

"Tru, are you sure about this?" Davis asked.

"No, I'm not, but we both rewound for a reason," Tru said, giving a small smile to Sam and Dean. "I think we might as well try and figure out what that reason is before we get down to the nitty gritty."

"The nitty gritty being saving me?" Dean asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs near the couch where Sam had sat down.

"That's right," Tru said, sitting down on the couch while Davis stood. "So, ready for the crazy?"

"Just as long as you are, sweetheart," Dean told her just as the double doors they had come in earlier slammed open. "Tru, what the hell? You can't call your own brother back?" Harrison yelled into the morgue, walking quickly to the makeshift lounge area. He walked past Sam and Dean, smiling as his sister rolled her eyes. "What up, Davis? How's business?"

Davis narrowed his eyes as he motioned with his head to the area behind Harrison. He looked over his shoulder, following Davis's gaze. "Oh holy shit," he yelled, jumping at the two men behind him. "Since when do you have live people in here?"

"Harry, didn't Davis tell you that I was unavailable today?" Tru asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Actually, no he didn't. All he told me was that you were having 'one of those days,'" Harrison said, making quotations with his hands. "Which means that you could probably use the help of your wonderful baby brother. I'm not even asking for gratitude, I'm just doing this out of the goodness of my heart." He held his hand at the center of his chest for extra emphasis.

"And knowing which one out of Rowdy Roddy Sniper or Jules Promise wins the race wouldn't make up for your help, would it?" Tru enquired, a knowing smile on her face.

"Well, gee Tru. If you want to give me that information, that's up to you. I'll just…" he stopped as the chorus to D'yer Maker belted from his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he fished out his cell, checked the monitor screen and then rejected the call. "What the hell is Meredith calling me for?" Harrison asked.

"HARRY?!" Tru yelled, jumping up from her seat. "Maybe because she's in rehab and you're supposed to answer when she calls," she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way to Davis's office.

"Dude, that was Led Zeppelin," Dean pointed out as soon as Tru left the room.

Harrison turned back around, a smile on his face. "Yeah, is there any other band?" Harrison asked. "I mean, other than AC/DC, Blue Oyster Cult, Rush, Metallica…" Harrison counted out on his hand.

"Man, it's about damn time. Usually, I'm stuck in the car with Mr. Current Rock over here," Dean explained, jabbing his thumb in Sam's direction. "I mean, don't get me wrong, there are a few songs that are ok, like this one about a crazy bitch that…"

"Uh, Dean!" Sam cleared his throat, his eyes going wide.

"What?" Dean yelled back, rolling his eyes as Harrison sat down where Tru had been. He looked over at their newcomer studying him slightly. "So, you're Tru's brother?"

"That'd be correct," Harrison explained. "You guys know Tru?"

"Sorta," Sam answered. "We actually just met her."

"Um, I'm Dean Winchester and this guarded guy is my little brother, Sam," Dean introduced.

"Winchester, huh? Like the gun brand? That's fricken awesome," he said in a rush. "Harrison Davis," he introduced, leaning forward to shake Dean's hand. He leaned back in his seat after shaking hands and looked back and forth between the two. "So, no disrespect, but if you two are here at the morgue in the morning. And Tru has mornings off. And she's having 'one of those days,'" he said, quoting with his fingers again. "Then, I'm assuming that one of you is slated for a pine box."

"Harrison?!" Davis exclaimed.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked, ignoring Davis as he leaned forward in his seat.

"He knows about it because he knows what I do," Tru said in a rush as she came back from the office and sat down next to her brother. "Meredith says to let you know that you're a big jerk," she said to her brother.

"Good, brand new information. And from Meredith," Harrison said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Right, well, since we've already wasted enough of this day, we need to get started. I should tell you two that this was all told to me by Jack," she explained.

"Who's Jack," Sam asked.

"He's like her Lex Luthor," Davis explained.

"Ah," Dean said, leaning back in his seat. "He means her arch-enemy," he explained to his brother, earning him a look of annoyance.

Tru smiled over at them before drawing their attention back to her. "Ok, basically, there are two great Powers in the universe concerned with humanity's fate; one that laid out the original plan that history has been following since the beginning of time, and one that wants to change that plan. There isn't exactly a clear reason why it wants the plans changed, but that's its goal. The first power is more strict in its view of humanity, whereas the second is more concerned with individual freedom and choice." Tru stopped for a moment to let them sink in what she was saying.

"Whenever someone dies who may be important to the overall scheme of things or would move along the second power's purpose, an agent of that power approaches the person and offers them a choice…they can either move on, or return and have a shot at resuming their old life. If they want a second chance, all they have to do is ask for help, and they go back a day, with an agent of the second power, who is aware of the rewind and has a clear view of saving them from their previous death." She told them.

"Yeah, I officially have a headache," Dean said, nodding his head.

"So, when Dean asked for help…" Sam began, ignoring his brother.

"He was given the choice to come back, to serve the purpose of the second power. And, he took it." Tru explained to him. "The only difference is that nobody has ever reacted to a corpse asking for help except for me. Nobody has ever rewound with me."

"Wait, what if I hadn't asked for help?" Dean asked, starting to buy into what she was explaining to them.

"Well, you obviously did, or we wouldn't be here. But, if you hadn't asked for help, even if I wanted to, I couldn't save you. Trust me," Tru said, her voice dropping to a whisper. She looked down at her knees, her breathing becoming slightly labored as her brother wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Tru saved someone that didn't ask for help. Her boyfriend, Jensen," Davis explained. "When his body was brought into the morgue, she waited all day for him to ask for help, and when he didn't, she found another body that would bring her back, so she could save them both."

"What's so wrong with that?" Dean asked. "You saved two people.

"I saved someone that had been given a second chance and took it, and Jensen who was either never given the chance or decided to move on. When I saved him, his personality changed, he became violent and…" her voice broke. "He was basically losing his soul, that while it moved on, I had only saved the vessel, his body, and…he had to be stopped. It's probably the only time Jack ever helped me."

"And this Jack guy," Sam began. "Him being your arch-enemy and all, does he work for the first power?"

"Yes, it's his belief that these people shouldn't be saved. That they died for a reason and it's our responsibility to honor fate."

"He's a dick," Harrison summed it up for them.

"That aside," Tru breathed. "You basically know as much about what I do as me."

"Well," Dean began, looking over at his brother. "Since you didn't hold back on the crazy, I'm thinking it's our turn. The easiest way to sum up us would be that we hunt demons." Dean explained only to be met with blank expressions. "We're hunters of the things that go bump in the night."

Tru looked over at Davis, trying to gauge his reaction only to find him doing the same to her. "Right, well, there's nothing else to that story?"

"Our mother was killed by a demon when I was a baby," Sam explained to her. "Right over my crib. Our father found her pinned to the ceiling with a deep gash across her midsection. When he tried to get her down, she burst into flames. After that, he began trying to track down what killed her, and along the way hunted things that were unexplainable, that were hurting or killing people. When we were old enough, he trained us to hunt also, which is how we spent our lives, until I left for college."

"A little while after Joe College left, our father went missing during a hunt. I went to Sammy for some help and he left his girlfriend for the weekend to come and help me. After we were done, I dropped him off at his house where he discovered that the same demon that had killed our mom had killed his girlfriend," Dean told them. "So, Sam left with me, we kicked demon ass all across this country, until one night about a year ago when Sam was taken while I was less than twenty feet away from him."

"Taken? Taken where?" Tru asked.

"That's not important," Dean explained. "What is important is that when I finally found Sam and was walking towards him, he was stabbed in the back, severing his spinal chord. He died, and in my grief, I summoned the crossroads demon."

"Wait, that's real?" Harrison asked, interest flooding his voice.

"What's real?" Tru asked him.

"Come on college girl, Robert Johnson?" Harrison asked, only to be met with a blank stare and a shrug. "He was this blues musician that made a deal with a crossroads demon for his talent. The legend goes that the demon gave him his talent and ten more years to enjoy it in exchange for his soul."

"Very good," Dean mused. "That's the same demon."

"Oh my god!" Tru exclaimed. "You actually sold your soul?"

"Obviously, since Sam's sitting right here next to me," Dean explained. "Problem is, that bitch only gave me one year instead of the normal ten. And I made that deal on May 2, 2007."

"One year ago, today," Tru murmured.

"Bingo," he said, shooting at her with his finger.

"I still don't understand why you were given a second chance when you willingly made this deal. How does that qualify you?" Tru asked herself, standing up and pacing away from them.

"Hey, I'm still here," Dean shouted, pointing at himself.

"Look, since we still have an entire day to figure this out, let's head down to the café and grab some breakfast while we discuss this further," Harrison supplied, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Dean said, standing with him. "I'm starving.

"Sure, yeah, sounds good," Tru said, nodding with Sam. "Davis do you…"

"I have to stay here for now, but anything you guys decide on, just let me know," he told her.

"Sure thing, Davis. Thanks for your help this morning," Tru told him. "I'm gonna go grab my coat and purse, but I'll meet you three down at the diner, ok?" She smiled as they nodded their heads and walked out of the morgue together. "Can you believe how bizarro this is turning out to be?" Tru asked, a bit of exhaustion creeping into her voice.

"I know, but this all happened for specific reason, so we have to treat this like we would any other rewind," Davis told her as he handed over her purse and coat. Tru nodded her head as she opened her purse and fished out her cell phone.

"I know, Davis. It's just that…" she trailed off as she noticed the glowing message on her screen. "That's funny, I didn't even hear my phone ring."

"Yeah, well, we were a bit distracted this morning," Davis pointed out.

"I guess so," Tru told him, pressing the message button and holding it up to her ear.

__

ONE NEW MESSAGE

the computer generated voice said through her phone. "Tru, hi. It's Jack. We need to talk, and I'm pretty sure you know what about. I'll be in touch."

Tru lowered her phone, her eyes wide as she felt her throat begin to constrict. "It was Jack," Tru whispered.

"What'd he want?" Davis asked, his body tense with caution.

"He said that we needed to talk and I should know what about," Tru told him. "Davis, he can see my rewinds when he goes back too. I think he may know that I had a passenger on my rewind."

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that this is to everybodys liking. It's amazing that I get more inspired each time I watch Supernatural. I hope everybody caught the Monster Movie episode, because I enjoyed it. Even though I'm really jonesing for the show to get back on with the storyline that has me hooked at the moment. Still, a very nice break, if I do say so myself. PLEASE…review. I just love when ya'll do.


	4. Chapter 4

**XxXxX Chapter Four XxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Tru Calling. Or Led Zeppelin. Or anything else.**

Tru let out a deep sigh as she stopped in front of the diner. The entire weight of her situation set in as she slumped against the side of the building, running a distracted hand through her hair. Jack's message replayed over and over in her head until her temples throbbed as she did her best to figure out just how much he knew. "I really wish he hadn't been so vague," she breathed out, banging the back of her head against the brick behind her.

She leaned up, looking over her shoulder into the diner's large window in an effort to search out her brother and the Winchesters, with no luck. "I guess now's the best time to get a plan together," Tru murmured pushing herself back up. She brushed off her backside and hands before taking a deep breath and pushing open the door, entering the diner and resuming her search from outside.

"No way man. If you're gonna watch a classic Zeppelin moment in film, it's in Fast Times at Ridgemont High," she heard to her left. She turned to see Harrison and Dean talking animatedly while Sam sat next to them, hunched over a laptop and doing his best to ignore their conversation.

"Yeah, that's a good one, despite that Damone clearly said Led Zeppelin IV and they played Kashmir," she heard Dean point out. Tru shook her head in disbelief, wondering how someone slated for death, especially as gruesome as his was supposed to be, could sit and talk about something so nonchalant as Led Zeppelin. She leaned against the counter behind her, watching as Sam sat up straight in his seat and rubbed at his temples, frustration splayed across his face. He stopped as he saw her, his brow relaxing as he realized that she was observing them before patting his brother on the shoulder and getting up to head towards her.

"So, I seem to be missing out on some very stimulating conversation going on over there," Tru pointed out as Sam stopped in front of her. Sam looked back over his shoulder at their two brothers, shaking his head in mild amusement.

"Trust me, it's typical Dean conversation," Sam pointed out, a sheepish smile appearing on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, same with Harrison. I guess that's why they seem to be getting along so great."

"Well, you basically put Dean together with anybody that likes classic cars, classic rock and classic women and he needs no supervision. For once," Sam explained, waving them off.

"That's just great. Three for three," she muttered, making Sam chuckle again. He glanced back down at her, his forehead scrunching as he bent down to her eye level, scrutinizing her tired features. "Hey, are you ok?"

"What? Don't tell me this freaky day is starting to show," she said, letting out a half laugh as she wiped at her face. Looking him straight in the eyes, she shuddered at the concerned look he was giving her.

"I guess that was a stupid question," Sam amended, standing back up to his full height. "You just looked like something was bugging you. Maybe something different."

"Ok, look, there is something bugging me," Tru informed Sam, rolling her eyes at the subtle yet triumphant smile that flitted across his face. "However, maybe it would be better if I discuss with the both of you," she explained, motioning to him first and then across the diner to his brother.

Sam looked back over his shoulder at their two brothers, laughing at each other's jokes like it was a normal day. "Does this have something to do with us rewinding a day to save Dean?" He asked as he turned back to face her. "I mean, I already had to watch my brother be torn to shreds and if there's gonna to be a problem saving him…" Sam trailed off, dropping his hands to his sides in defeat.

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure yet," Tru told him. "It sucks, but I tend to overreact sometimes, which is my defense mechanism from having to wait for corpses to ask for help and then rewinding to save them," Tru explained with a shrug. "My life is a bit complicated."

"You're preaching to the choir," Sam said, nodding his head in understanding. "Demon hunter, remember?" He chuckled at her smile before letting out a deep sigh he had been holding in. "Well, shall we?" He asked, motioning to the table where their brothers were.

"Sure," Tru said, smiling up at Sam one last time before walking ahead of him to the booth. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Sam lightly place his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to where he had been sitting.

She quickly took a seat across from Sam's open laptop as he sat back down in front of her. She looked over at Dean and Harrison as they continued their conversation, not even aware that two people had just joined them. "Just so you two know," she interrupted them, "you kinda can't beat computer animated Princesses singing Immigrant Song in Shrek the Third."

Sam let out a muffled snort as Harrison rolled his eyes and Dean allowed an impressed smile to stretch across his face.

"I don't think I've seen that one," Dean told her, nodding his head.

"It wasn't better than Fast Times, man," Harrison said, waving off his sister. "Geez, Tru. You're such a girl," Harrison told her.

"Aw, thanks for noticing," Tru laughed as she turned her attention back to Sam. "Hey, where'd you get the laptop," she asked, pointing to his open computer.

Sam looked down at his computer and shrugged. "Um, Best Buy?"

Tru smiled at him, trying to hold back a laugh. "No, I mean, you didn't have it with you earlier."

"Oh, yeah. It was in the car with our other stuff," Sam said, pointing out of the window to a car parked in front of the diner. Tru followed his finger, her eyes widening at the car he was pointing at. "Wow, so that car belongs to you two," she surmised.

"Yeah, you're a little late on this conversation," Harrison told his sister. "Besides, they aren't the only ones that have a cool classic car."

"Be that as it may," Tru argued with her brother. "Weigh it out. Ford. Chevy," Tru said, holding her hands up like a scale. She tipped the Chevy side down and gave him an apologetic expression. "Looks like Chevy won."

"I never thought these words would come out of my mouth, but I officially like this girl even more than when we could see her bra," Dean laughed, holding up his empty coffee cup for a refill. Sam grinned sheepishly as he looked up at Tru, smiling as she shook her head in disbelief.

"As much as I love to have my bra part of a conversation," Tru began. "I really think it's about time we get down to the nitty gritty."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he took a sip of his refilled coffee. "It doesn't get much better than having your imminent death referred to as nitty gritty."

"Well, we definitely need to get that figured out, especially with our limited time crunch, but I'm talking about something else," Tru said, waving her hands in front of her. She winced as Dean shot her an incredulous look while Sam's face looked like it held a million questions. "Look, don't get me wrong, your death is definitely tops on the must stop agenda, but there are a few hurdles that may be popping up." Tru told him.

"Like what?" Sam asked, coaxing her forward with his hands.

"How about the fact that none of us knows how to stop a hellhound," Dean pointed out, his face the most dejected Tru had seen it yet.

"Well, there's that," Tru agreed, pointing over at him. "But, not what I'm talking about. Do you two remember that guy we were telling you about? Jack?"

"Yeah, your Lex Luthor," Dean said.

"Right, sure. Him," Tru said, falling back against her seat. "Listen, he called and left me this really vague message, while we were all talking at the morgue. I'm not in the habit of adding drama to a rewind day, but he may or may not know about Dean asking for help and you jumping on the rewind with me," Tru said, pointing at Sam.

"Wait, Tru, what did he say exactly?" Harrison asked.

"He said that we needed to talk and I would know what about," she told them, talking with her hands. "He also said that he'd be in touch."

"Is that it?" Dean asked. "I don't wanna sound insensitive, but that could mean anything. What makes you think he knows anything based on that?"

"He and I managed to switch places once, during a jump. For some reason, the corpse asked him for help and we both rewound. Now, usually, I just get these backwards flashes of my day before I wake up in bed. That time, it was just key glimpses of things during the victim's day. It was very cold and unsettling, but I was finally able to discover how he manages to get all the details of my jumps."

"And since he gets those glimpses, he probably saw that I was there when Dean asked for help and went back with you," Sam breathed out.

"Exactly. Trust me when I say that Jack is bad news. Whenever I save someone and veer his job off course, he tries his hardest to even things out," Tru informed them.

"How exactly does he do that?" Dean asked, leaning forward a bit.

Tru opened her mouth and then closed it, her breathing becoming labored as she did her best to control the constricted burning in her throat. "You know what? If you'll excuse me for just one second," Tru began, standing up quickly and swiping away at the tears threatening to fall. "I just need to freshen up real quick before we…" she cut off, walking away before she finished her sentence.

Dean's eyes were wide with curiosity as Sam's were scrunched, both of them turning back to Harrison at the same time with identical questions on their features.

"You guys, Jack has put Tru through hell these last few months," Harrison explained to them, still looking at the trail his sister had left behind. "And that doesn't even include him trying to stop her from saving people."

"What did this guy do?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned for the girl that could be saving his brother's life.

"Look, it basically started several months back…" Harrison began, watching as they both leaned forward in interest. "When I died."

"You've died?" Dean asked. "Wait, then that means you asked her for help."

"Yeah. Mind you, she had to wait around for a while before I did, but I'm her brother. She waited and I did eventually ask for help. She rewound and got the warning from Jack that if she did save me, there would be some kind of consequence."

"Like what?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder in the direction Tru had gone.

"Well, Tru took Jack's warning and basically shoved it and saved me. By the time that same day had wound back down, Jack had arranged a situation that ended with Tru's boyfriend being killed, something Jack considered an even trade. Luc never asked for help, and she hasn't forgiven herself yet."

"Man, this chick's perfect for you," Dean said, slapping his brother on the arm as he leaned back in his seat. "No offense, man," Dean said to Harrison, earning an uninterested shrug.

Sam's jaw fell open as he absently rubbed at the spot where Dean had slapped him. "Dude, what the hell is that supposed…?" He began, stopping as Tru plopped back down in front of him.

"Ok, all better," she said, smiling wide at Sam and Dean. Sam smiled back at her, noticing the light red splotches around her eyes half hidden with facial powder. "Did I miss anything?"

Dean looked from his brother to Tru's brother, giving Harrison a knowing smile as Sam and Tru kept their attention on each other. "Nah, nothing important. Look, I know we need to get a plan together, but this is still just a bit too convenient for me," Dean explained to Tru. "I mean, by my own choice, I'm knocking on hell's door and all of a sudden a way out shows up? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Actually, you already knocked on hell's door and they dragged you in," Tru corrected him. "For some reason, even after you made this deal of your own free will, there's a big purpose for you to be alive. It's not my right to question that purpose, but it is my responsibility to honor it."

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, normally I'd mostly be on my own with this…" Tru began, stopping at the scoffing sound coming from her brother.

"Correction, while I have the wonderful help of Harrison and Davis, I have a system that I follow. You have to understand, I'm not given any notice when a body is about to ask for help. Because of that, I usually have to learn as much as I can about any corpse just in case," Tru said. "However, since you rewound with me and you were there when Dean died, I'm a bit ahead of myself since you can fill me in on the events leading up."

"Leading up to Dean dying?" Sam surmised. He let out a deep sigh as Tru nodded her head. He opened his mouth to begin before re-closing it as he felt his brother's gaze on him.

"You know, it hadn't occurred to me yet, but she's right. You do know what happened. Or, what's supposed to happen," Dean told him. "I can only assume that we didn't get Lillith, since I ended up dog food."

Sam looked around the table at the three sets of interested eyes trained on him. "No, man. We didn't get Lillith. She tricked us by possessing Ruby's host and sent Ruby back to hell. By the time you saw her true form, it was already too late. She pinned me to a wall and released a hellhound to kill you," Sam told him.

"What do you mean about me seeing her true form?" Dean asked.

"Well, while we were driving to the house where Lillith was we got pulled over and you stabbed the cop with Ruby's knife, killing him. When we asked how you knew he was a demon, you told us that you could see the true demon underneath the human façade," Sam explained, nodding at Dean's wide eyes. "Bobby explained that it was normal for people so close to their deal being up to be able to see demons because you were basically Hell's bitch."

Dean nodded his head, taking in everything Sam was telling him before clearing his throat. "So, how'd you get away?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Lillith wanted you dead more than me. Sure, she probably got a big kick out of watching me be torn to shreds, but then she had you pinned against a wall. She was probably betting on having all kinds of torturing fun and yet, you got away. How?" Dean asked, holding his hands out in front of him.

Sam's eyes got wider as he focused on the faded spot on the Formica table in front of him. "Um, I think Bobby may have done something." He closed his eyes, searching his mind for a better excuse, anything to avoid telling his brother the truth.

"Bobby? Are you telling me that Bobby managed to perform an exorcism in the tiny time it would have taken her to kill you and him?" Dean asked, his tone full of disbelief. "And if we were in some random house, chances are we didn't even have time to draw a Devil's Trap."

"Look, I'm not sure, ok? You were dead, I was waiting for her to kill me and then all of a sudden, she's leaving Ruby's body in a cloud of black smoke," Sam hissed. "And then Bobby was there. How much do you really want me to remember as I'm laying over your body crying?"

Dean rolled his eyes before leaning back in his seat, his face telling the entire table that he didn't believe his brother. Sam looked across the table at Tru who offered him a sympathetic look.

"Ok, rather than try to remember every detail, I think now would be the best time for us to come up with some kind of solution," Tru spoke up, smiling at Sam's grateful nod. "This is beyond anything I've ever come across, so as much as I hate to admit it, I'm stumped."

"What do you need from us?" Dean asked, sitting up in his seat and leaning onto the table.

"Well, I know you've already said you don't know, but are you sure you haven't come across any way at all to stop one of these hellhounds?" Tru asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wish I could say otherwise, but as far as we know, there isn't any way to stop them" Dean said, shaking his head. "I mean, there are certain herbs that can keep them at bay, but eventually they will get to the person they are there to get."

Tru let out a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair. "Then, as much as you two know about this, you're obviously missing out on something," Tru told them, letting out a deep breath.

"How do you figure?" Dean asked her.

"It's simple. There's no way you would have been given the option to come back if you couldn't be saved. I wouldn't have been sent on a while goose chase for nothing," Tru told him.

"Then, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think for one, we need to get Bobby in on all of this," Dean spoke up. "Especially since he was obviously there when I died."

"What about that Ruby girl that you two were mentioning?" Tru asked.

"Girl?" Dean asked, disgust in his voice. "No," he began wagging his finger. "Try a demon possessing a girl."

"A demon? As in the bad guy? Why was she helping you guys out?" Tru asked.

"She wasn't," Sam told her, shaking his head. "Not really, at least. She was just using us by feeding me the lines that I wanted to hear."

Dean looked over at his brother, his eyes wide in shock as a proud smile stretched across his face. "Thank god. Does this mean that you're finally over that bitch?"

"Over her? I was never into her," Sam explained. "Dean, you can't blame me for believing someone when they say they know of a way to save my brother from hell."

"Someone, no. But a demon? I mean, they possess and then start lying from the get-go." Dean explained to Tru and Harrison.

"Whatever, man. The important thing is that I'm done with Ruby," Sam said, mock wiping his hands.

"Aw, now Sam, that hurts," a voice said above them. "I mean, here I spend the whole day coming to find you and I'm not even welcome."

"Oh my god," Dean said, scrunching his face as Ruby stopped at their table. "Well, at least you were right about the different sight. Ruby, you are one ugly broad."

**Author's Note: I know it seems like I've been slacking on this story, what with the lack of updates, but this chapter has been one of those constantly open windows on my computer where I just add and edit. And I'm still not digging this chapter, but I assume it's only because this is one of those chapters that just moves the story along before the next chapter which should rock the casbah! We'll see…review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXxX Chapter Five XxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Tru Calling.**

Ruby rolled her eyes as she grabbed a chair from a nearby table and flipped it around to their table before taking a seat. She folded her arms across the back as she gave her undivided attention to the Dean. "You know, coming from you, Winchester, based on your past exploits, I think I'd still have a shot with you," she smirked, lazily waving her hand out in front of her. "That is, if I lowered my standards."

"Coming from me, Ruby. You'd have to wait in line until I freaked it up with every DUDE in this diner," he said, shuddering at his own comment. He looked up at the repulsed looks coming from everyone at the table including his own brother before letting out an annoyed sigh. "That doesn't include you, Sammy. We may be from Kansas, but even I'm not that southern."

"Nope, just that gay," Sam commented back, tensing up as Dean slapped him upside the head. Tru stifled a laugh at the look Dean threw her before nudging her brother as Harrison continued to chuckle.

"Well, despite how entertaining this conversation has turned out to be, does anyone else think that Dean's repressed homosexual tendencies can wait until after we've killed Lillith?" Ruby spoke up, a sickly sweet smile stretching across her face as she leaned forward on the table.

"Ruby, why don't you do everyone here a favor and stick yourself with your own knife," Dean suggested, waving her off.

"Said the walking Puppy Chow," she answered him, her smile only growing.

"Oh man, please tell me she ended up getting hers," Dean begged Sam, hoping the previous, but actual, day had ended badly for more than just him.

"Oh dude, trust me," he answered, looking over at Tru and Harrison and hoping his expression conveyed to them that he would explain everything later. Sam looked back over at Ruby, letting out an annoyed breath at the confused look plastered on her face. "Ok, Ruby, look. I know why you probably thought you should show up today, but it really wasn't necessary."

Ruby sat up straighter, her face scrunching up at Sam's tone. That tone usually only came from one Winchester brother, and Sam definitely wasn't him. "What do you mean?"

Sam leaned over the table, his face close to Ruby's as she watched anger quickly wash into his features. "What I mean is that this is over. This whole cat and mouse game you've been playing with me is done, you got it? I'll admit when you first showed up, I was biting. But I was desperate, and you did nothing but provide me with round about answers the entire time."

"Sam…" Ruby began, her eyes wide at his tenacity.

"No, not this time, Ruby. We're done, got it?" Sam told her, leaning back in his seat.

Ruby looked around the table, her face expressing the shock she was feeling as she looked past the two new people and settled her gaze onto Dean, her eyes narrowing at the cocky smirk he was electrifying for the entire café to see. Her anger rose in spades as she swore to herself that she could hear his proud thoughts of _I WON, BITCH_, shouting at her from his mind.

"No, I don't got it," Ruby hissed, her eyes flashing black as she shot forward. A slow smile stretched across her face as Tru and Harrison gasped. She looked over at them, her eyebrows raised over her still black eyes before turning back to Sam and allowing her eyes to return to normal. "Look, Sam, we both want the same thing, ok? I wouldn't be here if you didn't need my help and I didn't need your help. You can save your brother, but only I can show you how."

"So, that's you, huh?" Dean spoke up, his smug smile replaced with a look of annoyed impatience. "Our slutty little Yoda."

Sam sat up straight, looking over at his brother in shock as his words triggered a memory.

* * *

_"So, that's you, huh? Our slutty little yoda?" Dean asked, emerging from the shadows._

"_Dean," Ruby smiled, turning around. "Charming as ever."_

"_Oh, I knew you'd show up. Cuz I knew Sam wouldn't listen. But, you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."_

"_Hmmm…well, you're right about that," Ruby smiled._

* * *

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"What'd you just remember?" Tru asked, her attention focused on Sam as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, you just remembered something? About today?" Dean asked, quieting down at the look Sam gave him.

"What do you mean remember?" Ruby asked, not missing the look Sam had just shot to Dean. "What the hell is going on that you two aren't telling me?"

"No, you're not in this anymore, Ruby. Ok? I am officially done asking," he leaned forward, his face so twisted in desperation and anger that Ruby jerked back slightly, her eyes going wide. "The scales have tipped for you and I, because I now know that I no longer need you to save my brother, got it? You are a demon, and therefore a liar. If you aren't gone in the next five seconds, I'll do to you what my father trained me to do to your kind."

"But…"

"Three seconds, sweetheart," Dean smirked, glancing at his watch.

Ruby jumped up, kicking her chair away from the table as she did. "I gave you your chance, Sam. The both of you. If you're too stupid to live, then fine. You deserve hell." She leaned down towards them, her eyes going black again. "I have to say, I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off of your bones. I wish I could be there to hear you scream." She stood back up fully, her eyes going back to normal before turning and walking away.

"You know," Dean yelled, standing up from the booth. He waited until Ruby turned back around, one eyebrow raised to match her lazy smirk. "Ordinarily, I'd say that I wish you would shut your pie-hole, but instead I'll tell you this. If you come near me or my brother again, I'll make sure you have the seat next to me in hell."

"Try and stop me after today," Ruby shot back, rolling her eyes as she walked away. She stopped short of the door, chuckling lightly before looking back at the Winchesters. "Oh and Dean? Curious about the typical first moments of hell? Multiple hooks going through and through your body, suspending you all alone. Ponder on that when the clock strikes midnight and your last thought, aside from how badly a hellhound can hurt you, is how you wished you had let a demon help you."

* * *

"Well, who else isn't really feeling breakfast?" Dean spat out, banging his fist on the table.

"Dude, you not in the mood for breakfast?" Sam laughed, trying to break the tension.

"I know, weird right?" Dean deadpanned, tilting his head at his brother. "I'm not sure if it's the demon bitch that just graced us with her presence or the lovely image she left of me being strung up by hooks going through my body." He rolled his eyes before turning to Tru, his face slipping a little more as he saw her. "Tru?"

Hearing the worry in his brother's voice, Sam looked over at the girl sitting across from him for the first time since Ruby had revealed herself. His stomach knotted up at the sight of her slack jaw and wide eyes staring at the spot Ruby had been occupying. "She had black eyes," she murmured.

"Yeah, that just means that she's one of the 'regular' demons," Dean said, nonchalantly raising his fingers to quote his statement.

"But…she had black eyes," Tru repeated, pointing her shaking hand in the direction she was staring.

"Tru," Sam said, lowering his face to meet her eye level as she continued to stare away from him. "Tru, talk to me," he repeated, giving a grim smile as she turned in his direction. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"She was a demon?" Tru asked, ignoring the concerned tone of his voice. She turned away from the empty spot she was staring at and met his eyes, her breath catching. "Sam, she looked just like a normal person."

"That's because she was possessing a normal person," Sam explained to her, wincing as her eyes grew wider. "Ok, look. This isn't the best place for us to…" he trailed off, swearing under his breath as he reached for the cell phone vibrating in his back pocket. He looked down at the flashing screen, an annoyed sigh slipping past his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude, it's Bobby."

"Hand it here, I'll take care of Bobby. You try to get Tru calmed down," Dean said, holding out his hand for Sam's cell phone. Sam handed it over with a grateful smile as Dean acknowledged him with a brief nod, his focus shifted on the answer button before doing a double take, his face sinking into seriousness. He watched in horrified curiosity as his brother's features twisted viciously and his head jerked around several times. His gaze darted around the café as everyone stared straight at him, their faces doing the same thing as Sam's before it stopped, the atmosphere shifting back to where it had been moments before.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean blinked away the panic in his eyes as he shook his head, trying to gather his bearings before holding Sam's cell phone to his ear. "Bobby, hey, sorry about that," Dean spoke into the phone, his voice full of false mirth. "Whoa, whoa…calm down. Obviously you were calling to talk to Sammy, this is his cell phone."

Narrowing his eyes, Sam watched as his brother did the same thing he always did when something scared him, acted like the brave soldier and became overly sarcastic. Sam let out a sigh as Dean looked over at him, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as he clapped his hand in the talking motion. Almost instantly, he sat up straighter, his eyes going wide as his skin went a few shades paler. "No sir, I didn't mean to have a tone."

Sam chuckled at the panicked look on his brother's face, knowing that wasting time worrying about what had just scared his brother wouldn't do any good, especially when it could have very well been the increasing time crunch they were in. He stood up and let Dean scoot out of the booth, watching as he power walked to the exit.

"Did anyone else catch that freak out that your brother just had?" Harrison asked, earning a tired shrug from Sam.

* * *

"Hey," Dean shouted as his brother, Tru and Harrison left the diner. All three jumped at the sudden interruption to the city noise, before turning around to see Dean's amused face. "Looks like they weren't serving decaf today."

"Dean, man, don't do that," Harrison wheezed, one hand at the center of his chest.

A lazy smile stretched across is face as he shrugged off his actions. "Bobby's meeting us at the morgue," he announced.

"He's here?" Sam asked, shock filling his voice.

"He's here and he's pissed that we left him, especially when he was planning on doing some kind of ritual to locate Lillith."

"Oh man, I completely forgot that he did a ritual to locate her," Sam said.

"Yeah, it would have been useful information for you to share with me," Dean admonished his brother. "Try having to explain to someone as sharp as Bobby that we took a guess."

"That's what you told him?" Sam asked, stopping and giving his brother a shocked look.

Dean turned around, holding his arms out in front of him. "Dude, he performed the ritual anyways, and was very curious about us just happening to be in the same city as the hell bitch that has the contract for my soul. Forgive me if I thought it would be better to wait and tell him in person that you rewound a day to save me with someone who not only does this pretty often, but has no demonic ties."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Sam said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Well, what'd he say."

Dean smirked, shaking his head as Tru and Harrison watched him as intently as his brother was. "He said that if he knew we were just gonna take off on him like a ditchable prom date, he would have removed the distributor cap from the Impala to teach us a lesson."

Sam laughed loudly, remembering that exact terminology from the same day. "Actually, that's what he ended up doing," he told him.

"He did? So, we tried to ditch him on today's original day?" Dean asked. "You know, all of a sudden I'm understanding why I died. You and me, always guns blazing, it's no wonder bad shit happens to us."

"Dean…" Sam began.

"Nah, man, don't worry about it. Let's get through all of this first," he said, holding up his hand as he resumed walking towards the morgue. He looked behind him to see Harrison, Tru and Sam right on his heels.

"So, is this Bobby guy supposed to beat us to the morgue or what?" Tru asked, waiting until the brothers were done with their conversation before jumping back in.

"There's no telling with him, he's crafty," Sam told her. "Why?"

"No reason, I guess I'm just looking forward to having someone else around to help us with this," she told them, rounding the corner to the morgue and entering the building with everyone else. "You two seem to have a lot of faith in this guy, hopefully he lives up to it."

Sam reached forward and pressed the up arrow button for the elevator, nodding his head at her as Dean smiled. "Bobby's been there for us for years. Pretty much when there's a case that has us stumped, he's our go to guy," Sam explained, as the elevator doors opened with a chime.

They all stepped onto the elevator, waiting as Tru pushed the appropriate button for the morgue's floor . "Why exactly do they play this crap in elevators?" Dean asked as the elevator lurched up. "Think about it for a second. The cables snap, you're dropping to your death and this soft rock crap is the last thing you get to hear."

"You really bring the cheer, don't you?" Harrison asked as the elevator slowed to a stop, chiming as the doors opened to their floor.

"Dude, I'm supposed to die today. If anything, I better get to hear Stairway to Heaven while I'm being ripped to shreds," Dean answered him with a matter of fact smile.

"Kind of a tease, don't you think?" Harrison asked as they walked down the narrow hallway to the morgue's double doors, pushing them open and walking inside. "I mean, here you are being dragged to hell and all you want to hear is Stairway to Heaven?"

"Harrison?!" Tru shouted, rolling her eyes at her brother's insensitivity as Dean let out a deep laugh, doubling over and holding his stomach.

"Man, I think that deserves a touche," Dean said through his laughter. He straightened up, wiping away at the tears forming at his eyes as his face scrunched up. "That did deserve a touche, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sam confirmed for him with a shake of his head.

"Tru, is that you?" Davis yelled, sprinting out of his office towards them. "Hey, you guys, how was breakfast? That's good, look, there's a pretty scary guy in the offices asking for you two." He said, pointing at Dean and Sam as he rushed through his sentence.

"Bobby, you here already?" Dean yelled, rolling his eyes.

"Course I am, you idgit," he answered him, walking out of the back offices. "Doesn't take a muscle car to get to a location quickly, you know."

"May not take a muscle car, but I sure look good when I get there," Dean smiled.

"Boy, I could throttle you, right now. You two disappear on me and then I discover that you've been hanging out in a morgue all morning? Is that your plan? To make the clean up easier?" Bobby hissed as he slapped Dean upside his head.

"Hey, chill out, Bobby," Dean yelled, rubbing his head.

"Why the hell should I? You two aren't equipped to handle all of this alone, Dean. For starters, how's your vision, lately?" Bobby yelled.

Dean straightened up, his eyes widening at Bobby as Sam rushed forward. "What about your vision? Dean, is something wrong?"

Dean shook his head as Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that he didn't want you to know that he's started hallucinating," Bobby explained to Sam.

"So, is that what happened at the diner?" Harrison asked from his place on the couch.

"Who the hell are these people? Can somebody explain to me what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Ok, ok," Sam said, coming forward. "Look, Bobby, we came here, this morning, because this day has already happened. Dean died last night and then I rewound back a day to save him. We both did," Sam said, pointing to himself and Tru.

Bobby looked back and forth between Sam and a girl that had wandered up next to Sam, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Come again?"

* * *

Through the small windows adorning the morgue's double doors, Ruby stood on her tip toes, her eyes narrowing as she studied what was happening in the other room. She watched, her anger rising, as Sam spoke animatedly to the other people around him as the girl from the diner rubbed his arm, her face scrunched up in understanding. She watched in fascination as Bobby turned away from Sam and grabbed Dean by the arm, leading him away from everyone. Ruby fought to look away as Sam looked down dejectedly before the girl pulled him into a sudden hug, her breath catching as she watched Sam return it.

"I'll kill that skinny bitch," Ruby muttered, trying desperately to hold back from bursting through the double doors.

"Ah, now, that doesn't sound very nice," Ruby heard to her left. She spun around, her face twisted into a sneer at the smug man standing in front of her. "After all, what'd Tru ever do to you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby hissed, her attention solely on him.

He smiled as he shrugged casually, his hands still in his pockets. "I'm just a friend. Actually, a friend that could use your help. You can call me Jack."

**Author's Note: Another one bites the dust. Great, now I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head. Hehe. Hope everyone enjoys the direction this story is going into. I've had a blast writing this chapter, but it's also been a hassle, which is my excuse for the long time without an update. Hope the wait was worth it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE show me some love and review. It peaks my motivation.**


End file.
